Los diez reyes
by lovelyx27
Summary: —Qué pasaría si no había 7 reyes en la ciudad de shizume, y en realidad había 10 reyes, no solo eso cada rey estaba cayendo. Podrá la 3 Reina y 4 Rey evitar eso—


Autora: MINAAAAA! como estan, lo se me preguntara por que no actualizo los otro fic, se podria decir inspiracion, aparte estoy terminando de un fic una historia pero en mi cuaderno y luego lo pasare en word, lo siento mucho...a decir verdad esta es mi primera vez haciendo un fic de este anime y me encanto espero que le vayas a gustar por que va hacer muy...largo...

Lily: Esta vez actualizaremos pero después de dos días, por los estudios y todo eso!

Autora: Bueno no le interrumpo más y espero que le guste este pequeño prologo n.n

-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Después de que Anna Kushina aceptara el título de la 3°Reyna roja y conversar con el 4°Rey Munakata Reisi, también que el 3°al mando de SCEPTER 4 se burlaba del vanguardia de homra y que la 2° mando Awashima Seiri ignoraba al dueño del bar, todo estaba tranquilo—

—Vaya pero quién lo diría que la 3°Reyna sería una niña— Sonrió un pelinegro, mientras miraba a la albina y ella toda neutra solo pudo mirar al chico, mientras que todo homra se puso en posición de ataque, a ver si ataca a su nueva reina—

— ¿Quién eres? — pregunto el 4° Rey, mientras acomodaba su lente, y lo miraba con una expresión seria—

—Neee~ Haru-chan pudo golpear al 4° rey…me irrita tan solo ver su cara—Contesto una chica pelinegra con ojos dorados, mientras se acomoda su cabellos—

—No puedes July, no quiero meterme en pelea con el 2° rey—

—Pero…—dijo la pelinegra, mientras hacia un puchero lindo—

—Sonríe y comienza a revolver su cabellos azabache— Bien…—Mira a los reyes y les sonríe— Bueno mi nombre es haruka y soy el 8° Rey morado— de la nada mueve su mano y desde el cielo podía ver un Damocles con llamas moradas y no solo eso tenía tres gemas muy hermosas entre ella el color rojo que la 3° Reyna le gustaba— Por petición del 2° Rey dorado y el ex-3°Rey Suoh Mikoto, probaremos si la nueva 3° Reyna, Anna Kushina será digna para llevar la espada Damocles. También se invoca una reunión de reyes que son solo para 3°, 4° , 6°, 8°,9° y 10° Reyes alguna pregunta —

— ¿Diez reyes? — Dijo Reisi, ni siquiera el 2° Rey le dijo que había diez reyes, solo el sabia y su clan que eran siete reyes y petición de Suoh?, algo estaba mal—

—Mikoto…pidió ¿eso?... —hablo el rubio, conocido como Kusanagi Izumo el 2° mando de homra, solo se sorprendió, mientras que todo homra y scepter 4 susurraban para ellos mismo—

—Si no me crees Rey azul, ahí está mi espada Damocles— sonrió el pelinegro, mientras que la pelinegra solo analizaba a los miembros de homra—

—No miente Izumo— Dijo la albina, mientras que el pelinegro del 3° mando de Rey azul chasqueaba la lengua—

—Bueno…— señala a la pelinegra— ella es mi teniente July Kimura y yo soy Shinomiya Haruka— Como iba diciendo es normal ya que solo los único que sabían de los reyes eran…Ex-tercer Rey "Suoh Mikoto", sexta Reyna "Yuni", octavo Rey "yo", noveno Rey "Sousuke Minamoto" y por ultimo "Shintaro Natsuki", sobre la petición de Mikoto tendrás que pasar una prueba por los tres reyes, 8°,9° y 10° Reyes. Para calificar si eres digna o no— mira a la albina— si no pasas Reyna roja…darás tu trono a Yata Misaki la vanguardia de homra—

—Pero tú quien eres para decir si debe o no ser nuestro rey—hablo unos de los miembros de homra—

—Desde que el 2° Rey dorado estaba al mando de la tierra, murió ayer en la noche, entonces los tres últimos reyes tenemos que calificar si son dignos o no, era una petición del segundo y de tu rey muerto— hablo fríamente el pelinegro—

—¡Que! Y por qué tengo que ser yo— dijo el castaño, mientras que los demás lo miraban—

—Bueno— el ojiverde, solo miro a Misaki y de la nada apareció frente de él, lo que causo que los dos reyes y tenientes se tensara— Si no quieres, te obligaremos—

— ¿Eh? — Dijo el castaño, mientras que la mano del octavo rey se acercaba a su frente—

—Misaki— Grito el pelinegro, conocido como Saruhiko, mientras sacaba sus dagas, conocía esa aura era una aura asesino—

—Yata, Misaki— Dijo el rubio y la albina, mientras corría hacia el castaño—

—Pero de la nada una llama negra, separo entre haruka y Misaki, por lo cual el pelinegro quito rápidamente su mano, mientras se ponía delante de su teniente—

—Moooo~ Haru-chan no debes hacer eso— le regañaba a su rey, los demás veían quien era el causante de esas llamas tan poderosa, porque no solo intervino si no un edificio grande fue partido por la mitad—

—Es fuerte— dijo la Reyna roja, mientras que el rubio se preguntaba quién era—

—Otro Rey— dijo el peliazul conocido como Munakata Reisi, y la segunda teniendo estaba a punto de sacar su espada si atacaba a su rey—

—Tienes agallas para hacer eso Haruka— dijo un peli morado, mientras sonreía sádicamente hacia el octavo rey—

—Pero si no hacia eso tu nunca saldrías shin~— le respondió el ojiverde— aparte el cuarto rey no me creía que había tres reyes más—

—El ojirojo, miro a la tercera reyna y luego al cuarto rey— Porque tendría que hablar al asesino que mato a Suoh—

—Por qué Mikoto lo pidió~—Dijo el azabache, mientras sonreía felizmente—

—Conocen a Mikoto…— dijo la albina, mientras que el rubio se ponía atrás de ella, claro que su encendedor estaba prendido si hiciera algo a su reyna y a sus compañeros (hijos) de homra—

—El ojirojo miro a la albina y le sonrió— Si lo conocemos desde que éramos pequeños digamos que fue gracias al octavo rey que Suoh pudo controlar sus llamas y sus poderes, tercera reyna y por cierto idiota llamaste a los otros reyes para la reunión—

—Hey!, exijo un poco más de respeto— hizo un mohín— Moooo~ claro que si Shin~ muy pronto vendrá—

—Idiota…—susurro—

—GYAAAAA! — Grito la pelinegra, mientras comenzó a pelear con el décimo rey—

—Joder July, no me jodas ahora que bien merecido se tiene tu rey esta reunión debió ser la semana pasada—

—No insultes a haruka, baka-shin—mientras peleaba el décimo rey solo lo esquiva era muy rápida—

—Tsk— chasqueo la lengua, mientras agarra su brazo— ya cánsate y compórtate como una teniente de verdad, mientras recibía un puñetazo en el estómago— Hija de tu…—

—No te metas con Haru-chan—

—No me jodas, ahora tu— señalo a cuarto rey— vendrás con nosotros a la reunión y con tus dos tenientes, no me importa lo que le digas a tus otros miembros pero si ellos pasa a la reunión no dudare matarlo y tu— señalo a la albina— igual será para ti reyna roja, vámonos—

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Autora: Bueno las parejas son:

SARUHIKOXMISAKI O MISAKIXSARUHIKO XD

MIKOTOXREISI O SI QUIEREN REISIXFEMMIKOTO(?)

IZUMOXTOSTUKA

OCXANNA

OCXAWASHIMA

KUROHXSHIRO

ETC...

Lily: Bueno y va ver muchas parejas espero que les haya gustado :3


End file.
